Dramarama
by Tommy Purr
Summary: When Tommy and his twin sister Tamara move from Las Vegas to Lima, it not only changes their courses in life but also the course of New Directions. How will McKinley handle the impending turf war between the Glee Club and the Drama Class?
1. Leaving Las Vegas

**Hello fellow Gleeks. I'm not a horribly big fan of fan-fiction writing; I always feel I'm not original if I'm using someone else's characters. This story revolves around a "what if …?" scenario and stars more of my cast of original characters for a book based on my experiences as one of the ringleaders of my former high school Drama Class. Of course, I had to alter a lot of things to integrate the storylines and cast of "Glee." Show Choir was not a priority at my school, and instead took a backseat to the Drama Class. I often wonder what would transpire if the cast of "Glee" in its current incarnation were to cross paths with the characters based off of the people I adored doing theater with during my high school years. Is there a Drama Class at McKinley High? Who runs it? How does Sue Sylvester feel about another rag-tag group of misfits she has to squash? More importantly, will New Directions encourage and cheer on their fellow performers … or are we in for an epic turf war to end all turf wars? And if the latter takes place, who will get caught in the crossfire?**

**Just like in "Glee," the members of McKinley's new Drama Class tend to break out into song. I will be posting lyrics of the songs that they break out into, however I will make the song work with what's being written, I will not be writing chapters just to include a song for the sake of including the song. Expect many appearances and ties to the members of New Directions, as well as plenty of callbacks to the people you have loved in the past that have been featured.**

**This story first takes place in the summer before New Directions' senior year. I've heard people claim the members of New Directions are (in season two) in their sophomore year, while a majority claim the season takes place during their junior year. I'm going to assume the latter is true and I'm also just going to say this – this entire story uses "Glee" references to past acts all the way up to the episode entitled "Special Education." Anything after "Special Education" that hasn't been mentioned is free game, however, if I am able to retcon something as new episodes of "Glee" continue to be released, I will do so.**

**I am a theater performer and writer based out of Las Vegas; any constructive criticisms and support/encouragement you all have to offer I'd be extremely appreciative of. Thanks for taking the time to read this guys!**

CHAPTER ONE:_ "Leaving Las Vegas"_

It was the month of June in the year of 2011 when the lives of two teenagers veered off-course and were thoroughly changed forever …

"OHIO?" Tommy shrieked like a female victim on _Law & Order: Special Victim's Unit_ after his mother had sat him and his older twin sister down to inform them that she had made the decision to relocate their family to Lima with the intention of moving in with her Internet boyfriend, Noah. Tamara took the news considerably better than her grand-staging younger brother, always able to roll with the punches as they came. If Tamara had any objections to the move whatsoever, she need not voice them as her brother would do enough talking for the both of them.

"Do they even HAVE electricity in Ohio? I am not churning butter or milking any cows, just so we're clear!" Tommy stated emphatically, his arms folded over his chest as he thrust himself back, deeper into the cushions of the couch.

"I said we're moving to Ohio, not becoming Amish, Tommy … please don't be so melodramatic," Rebella told her son as she picked up her packet of Marlboro Red 100's off of the glass coffee table between her and her children and pulled out a cigarette. Lighting her cigarette casually, Rebella reminded her children of her complete disdain for the city of Las Vegas, where they had resided for the past eleven years. Rebella DeCesare – a powerful publicist and former advertising executive – had grown tired of the city's traffic, pollution, politics, and the string of low-rate reality TV show contestants hiring her to somehow stretch their undeserved and unwarranted fifteen minutes of fame. Tamara gave a slight smile, her caramel-complexion smooth as she raised one eyebrow at her mother.

"What's with the smirk, Tamara?" Rebella asked, taking a drag of her cigarette and exhaling the smoke, knowing that her daughter would have some kind of response to the bombshell she had just dropped.

"Are we actually moving this time?" Tamara asked with an amused tone in her voice. Rebella had made several comments about moving the family away from the city, but nothing ever came to pass. After a while, both Tamara and Tommy had learned to ignore their mother's constant rants about how much she hated Las Vegas and how nice it would be to move back to her hometown of Medford, Massachusetts or to a city that actually had a change of seasons. While Tamara still questioned the authenticity of such an announcement and declaration made by Rebella, Tommy took her words for face value and truly believed his mother meant business this time. The reason being?

Noah.

It had been eight years since Rebella and the twins' father, JC, had divorced. And in those eight years, Rebella had had her fair share of suitors. None of these suitors, however, were worthy enough to be considered second husband or stepfather material. While many made romantic overtures to the icy Italian beauty, they quickly discovered she was harder to get into than a Justin Beiber concert. Tommy and Tamara had lost all hope for their mother until Rebella decided to cave in and venture into the world of online-dating. Setting up her personal profile on eHarmony, Rebella sifted through a variety of losers, ex-con's, and men who begged and pleaded with her to send them pictures of her feet. Rebella even toyed with the idea of forgetting men altogether and changing her diet from sausage to fish, until she was bombarded with an email from a strapping blonde male in his 40s. Standing at 6'4", blessed with clear skin and nice broad shoulders, the man – whose name would be revealed as Noah – had Rebella standing at full attention.

History was made that chilly month of October in 2010 as Rebella let her walls come down and proceeded to get to know more about Noah on a personal level. And the things Rebella discovered, she absolutely adored. Noah worked as a lawyer out of Lima and not only filled out a suit quite nicely but also looked just as appetizing in casual clothes. While Rebella was not much for science-fiction, she adored Noah's enthusiasm for all things "Star Wars" and "Firefly." It had also helped Rebella that her ex-husband was just as much of a sci-fi nerd and that she was at least semi-familiar with what Noah would talk about when not discussing work, his past, or his son. Noah's love and adoration for his son, Sam, was also what sealed the deal for Rebella, who adored her own children despite her tendency to deliver a witty retort dripping with sarcasm whenever the hell she felt like doing so.

Noah wasn't the only one leaving a good impression during their conversations, which increased in frequency and jumped from email correspondence to lengthy three-hour telephone conversations within a week of Noah sending that first email on eHarmony. Rebella was also leaving a good impression as her dry wit and sense of humor really caught on with the blonde attorney. Not only did Noah appreciate the fact that Rebella was a successful woman with a personality, he also enjoyed listening to her own stories about her children. The stories of their children, however, still didn't prepare either of them for when it was time to meet face-to-face. In February, Rebella made the first move, flying out to Lima for Valentine's Day and spending the weekend with Noah and Sam. It was cute to Rebella how alike father and son were, but Rebella silently wondered if Sam was one of those children whose lights were on, yet no one was home.

"Is he cute?" Tommy had asked over the phone when Rebella had gone outside to smoke, the only thing Noah had found out about Rebella that he didn't particularly care for.

"The pictures don't do him justice, the man is a fox," Rebella said, the drag of her cigarette warming her down to her core in the freezing February air.

"Not him. The son," Tommy corrected impatiently.

Rebella pondered that for a moment and then replied, "He's cute, but … his mouth … he looks like the goddamn Joker."

Tommy needed more details before he could guffaw or roll around on the floor laughing, "What kind of Joker are we talking about? Jack or Heath?"

"Definitely Jack Nicholson-Joker."

Rebella had to hold the phone away from her ear as her son cackled over the phone as if he were The Joker, not Sam. The banter between mother and son turned into banter between mother and daughter, with Tamara instructing her mother, "Use a condom. I don't want another sibling."

Turnabout was only fair play once Noah flew back to Vegas with Rebella to spend time with her and her own brood. When Sam texted his father, inquiring the status of his visit so far, Noah could only remark that Rebella's children, for being seventeen, talked a lot like adults, even with their mother in the room.

"I don't think they were the types of kids who watched 'Sesame Street' and 'Barney' while growing up," Noah theorized. Sam was slightly hesitant to ask what types of shows the twins could have been watching while growing up. "Don't know," Noah responded, and then sent another text message immediately after, "I'm guessing 'Melrose Place' or something, I've heard them call each other 'tramp' five times now."

Rebella and Noah each continued to close the distance between them by flying to Vegas or to Lima whenever the opportunity presented itself as a means of keeping their relationship running like a well-oiled machine. The children seemingly approved of their parents' selection of mates, however, neither Tamara or Tommy, and not even Sam, really put much thought into the fact that there would be the possibility that they would all be living together before the kids graduated from their respective high schools. With Rebella's loathing for the city, it was all too easy to convince her to pack up and move to a place that was more peaceful and less chaotic. It didn't help Tommy or Tamara's case at all that Rebella also had a client that lived out in Lima who also tossed in their two cents to convince Rebella that the move would be a smart one and that Rebella, with her skills, could easily dominate the PR scene in Ohio. Not that there was much to dominate anyway.

So there the Wonder Twins sat, being told that they had thirty days to pack up their belongings and say goodbye to their friends. Tamara had no real attachments to the city, and pretty much led a quiet existence, while her extroverted brother was both a cheerleader and a fixture of their school's Drama Class. Naturally, Tommy was not happy and continued to pout on the couch for many minutes after Rebella tried convincing them that this move was the best for them.

"Oh really? Ripping us out of school right before our senior year? You're going to make us start all over again for our last year of school?" Tommy asked vehemently.

"I'm fine with it," Tamara said coolly, causing her brother to give her an icy glare.

"That's because you don't have any friends," Tommy said nastily.

"Okay, that's enough," Rebella said sternly, putting out her cigarette in the glass ash tray on the coffee table, "Thomas Robert, you're just going to have to learn to deal with this, just like I learned to deal with your homosexuality. Seriously, it's bad enough that I'm going to have to plan and pay for your sister's wedding … now I'm going to have to plan, pay for, and impress a hundred gay men at your wedding! Payback sucks, doesn't it?"

Tommy was completely outraged, "This is totally different! You can't pay me back for something that hasn't even happened yet. And secondly, are there even gay men in Ohio?"

Rebella grinned with happiness, knowing she had her son cornered, "Why yes there are, in fact, Sam has two gay friends that are in his Glee Club. I asked all about that."

Tommy rolled his eyes, "Are they a couple? Because that's gonna be very annoying if I'm going to always be the gay third wheel."

"Tommy, just convert one of the football players … they didn't nickname you Switcher because of your batting average in gym," Tamara said snidely.

"Fine … what about Drama Class?" Tommy inquired, "Not only do I have to start off clean at a new school, I also have to start from the bottom of the totem pole in a new Drama Class! You know how hard I've worked for my reputation!"

Rebella couldn't deny this; acting was her son's one true passion and a small part of her felt completely awful for pulling him away from that. However, being the resourceful and intelligent person she was, she had also asked Noah about the arts programs at Sam's school and had even placed a call to her client out in Lima, who had turned into a good friend of hers over the last year and a half. Noah theorized that if Sam's Glee Club was given so much attention and focus at the school that there was the big possibility that there was a Drama Class as well, and he was just unaware of it. Rebella's friend confirmed that there was a Drama Class at McKinley High School – where Sam attended – and that if her son was truly as talented as she claimed he was, he'd have no problem climbing his way to the top of the mountain seeing as how the fall semester of 2011 would be the start of the first year that Drama would be implemented as an elective course for the students. The sound of having a new class to enter and conquer spiked Tommy's interest slightly, as he mulled over the details … and obviously, the lack thereof.

Tamara watched her brother with a look of amusement as Rebella surveyed his body language expectantly. Tommy's arms still remained folded over his chest, stiff and rigid. Finally, Rebella offered him another incentive, one she hated, but one that would truly make him see the benefits of their family starting anew in Ohio.

"Tell you what," Rebella said smoothly, one long leg crossed over the other with both her hands clasped over her knee, "If you agree to this, I'll pull a few strings and enroll you in under that silly little stage name of yours."

Tommy nearly snapped his neck when he turned to face his mother quickly. Had he heard her correctly? Tamara stifled a giggle as Tommy surveyed their mother to see if she were pulling some kind of swerve on him. "You mean, you'll actually enroll me as Tommy Purr?" Tommy asked, "Not Tommy Watanabe?"

"Not Tommy Watanabe," Rebella confirmed with a simple nod and a smile, "Imagine, honey, no more Tommy Want-Some-Knobbie, no more Tommy Want-to-Bob-on-a-Knobbie, no more Tommy Wannabe … if I'm going to make you start fresh, why not go all out?"

Tommy was in complete disbelief. His mother loathed his stage name, finding it pretentious and porn-star-gimmicky and blamed Tamara for the injustice of it all since she had developed the name for her brother during his "I'm going to be a Professional Wrestler" phase from the age of eleven to fourteen.

"'Tommy Meow' just sounded too feminine and non-threatening," Tamara explained when questioned why she came up with such a stage name.

"Oh, and Tommy Purr is definitely the type of name a wrestling World Champion would have?" Rebella had asked while shaking her head.

"Well …" Tamara searched her brain, searching for a viable excuse, "David Arquette held a wrestling World Title, so there's really no accounting for taste anymore."

While Tamara had, hands-down, won that argument at the age of eleven, it still didn't change the fact that Tommy Watanabe was determined to use the name once he made it big out of high school. Rebella figured, if this made the change easier for her son, then so be it; she wasn't above compromising with the two most important people in her life and if push had come to shove, she would've walked away from her relationship with Noah if it meant there was no way of convincing her children to go through with the move. As much as it would've pained her to do so, she would've done it in a heartbeat. However, she anticipated her daughter being the easy sell and her son being the stubborn one. Luckily, she was aware enough to know what Tommy's issues would be and how to cater to them. After thinking his mother's latest offer through some more, Tommy finally answered, unfolding his arms and reaching his right hand out for a handshake above the coffee table.

"Fine. Deal, Ms. DeCesare," Tommy said formally.

Rebella leaned forward, reaching out her own hand, and took her son's in a firm shake, "Pleasure doing business with you …" Rebella trailed off, but her son wouldn't allow it as he smiled at her.

"Say it, Mom."

"I don't want to."

"Say it."

Rebella finally relented, rolling her eyes and letting out a sigh, "Pleasure doing business with you … Mr. Purr."

Tamara couldn't help but feel a little left out as she shifted her position on the couch and pulled herself even more upright. "What about me? Do I get some sort of deal?"

Tommy released their mother's hand and looked at his slender sister, her dark brown hair flowing over her shoulders, straightened and immaculate, "You get to sleep inside. How's that for a deal?"

"Tramp."

"Tranny."

Rebella reached for another cigarette and shook her head as the twins began making fun of the other one, each insult becoming more intense with every exchange, "And Noah wonders why I can't quit smoking."


	2. Open Arms, Open Mind, Open Heart

**I hope no one felt cheated in the first chapter of this story. I was really trying to help readers connect with the characters of Tamara, Tommy, and Rebella. Also, I know some people might be confused as to why I named Sam's dad Noah, and that's Puck's actual name. I am so used to calling Puckerman "Puck" that I completely spaced his first name was Noah. Then again, it's not that uncommon to have people with the same first or last name … so I figure it should be okay as long as I refer to Puckerman strictly as "Puck," LOL. Thank you to everyone who has read this, and I'm kicking things off in this chapter by focusing on Sam's perspective on all of this and what has happened with him and his pals in New Directions. I hope you guys enjoy! And please, let me know what you think.**

CHAPTER TWO: _"Open Arms, Open Head, Open Heart"_

When Sam Evans' parents divorced – resulting in him and his father, Noah, moving to Lima from Cleveland – it hadn't been much of a surprise to the teen heartthrob. Despite Sam not being the most well-read person in the state of Ohio, he certainly wasn't the dumbest. It was difficult for Sam to even feel sad about his parents' divorce when, in actuality, it had been the best thing that had happened to him.

The move to Lima and the transfer to McKinley had led to Sam joining New Directions and forming bonds and friendships that he wouldn't trade the world for. Naturally, there was his close friendship with his best friend Finn Hudson, a fellow member of New Directions and a teammate of his on the football team; and of course, his rock-solid relationship with the gorgeous Quinn Fabray, who continued to sport the promise ring he had given her prior to their _(I've Had the Time of My Life)_ performance at Sectionals last year. New Directions continued to gain steam after Sectionals, going on to finally defeat Vocal Adrenaline at Regionals before charging their way to Nationals … where they were named first runner-up. While the Gleeks hadn't snagged the top prize, it was a huge step forward for their ragtag family, and it was hard to feel proud for how far they had come in such a short period of time.

When Sam's father was informed of Tommy's overdramatic reaction to the news of the move, he couldn't help but chuckle. From what Noah and Sam understood of Rebella's son, he was quite the character. While Sam had never met the children of his father's girlfriend (and to be fair, Sam figured that eventually the girlfriend would turn into his stepmother very quickly), he had spent time getting to know both of them through the phone, instant messenger, and of course, Skype. From what Sam gathered, Tamara was definitely the laid back one. As smart as she was beautiful, Tamara reminded Sam a lot of Quinn. Except, Tamara was definitely more introverted … not because she was shy, but simply because she didn't feel the need to call attention to herself. Sam and Tamara also shared an interest in sports, and when Sam theorized that Tamara was interested in cheerleading, Tamara acted offended.

"No thank you," Tamara responded over Skype one evening, addressing Sam's insinuation that she would become a Cheerio, "I don't stand on the sidelines and prance and preen, I go out there and play." From there, Tamara talked about her passion for playing soccer and softball. What she lacked in charisma, Tamara made up for in pure athletic ability.

"Besides, Tommy looks better in a cheerleading skirt than I do," Tamara had joked.

"I can hear you, you ugly bitch," Tommy responded, yelling through the wall from his own bedroom and into Tamara's.

Sam, being an only child, wondered how it was possible for twins – raised by the same parents, at the same time – could wind up having completely different personalities. Tamara's calm demeanor reminded him of Quinn and his friend Mike Chang; but Tommy was a sassy mixture of his fellow Glee Club members Mercedes Jones and Santana Lopez, with a dash of over-achiever super-diva Rachel Berry. When Sam had first seen a picture of the twins, he was completely taken aback by Tommy's appearance. Tommy looked as if he could fit in on the football team with his broad shoulders and stocky build, holding his own against the likes of Azimio and Karofsky. It was honestly hard for Sam to buy into the fact that Tommy was gay, especially considering the only gays he had really come into contact with were rather effeminate and obvious like Blaine and Kurt, as well as a couple of his former students at the all-boy's boarding school he attended before McKinley. Despite Tommy's radically different personality, Sam still found him entertaining and fun to talk to.

"What do you mean you don't like _Star Trek: The Next Generation_! It's one of the greatest television series of all time!" Sam exclaimed, completely hurt by Tommy's loathing of a series Sam new almost every line to.

"Why? Because, my father would hog the TV and watch it for hours when I was younger, and also because he lied to me about the show. He told me it was a live-action _X-Men_ show, and you know what? I believed him!" Tommy angrily revealed, "He had me believing that they made Professor Xavier walk and that Cyclops was black and that Storm was wearing that fuuuugly purple hat and outfit and you know what … I just felt really betrayed when I found out the truth. And I now, and forever will, hate that show."

The month from the time Rebella and Noah broke the news of the merger of their families to their children to the date of the actual "merger" went by in a flash. The new house had been chosen – a beautiful two-story, four-bedroom, two-bathroom home – and the move seemed to go off without a hitch. Of course, Tommy had to be difficult …

"I don't like this room's energy," Tommy said as he inspected one empty room up for selection as his bedroom.

"The energy feels fine to me," Sam responded, confused.

"You would, Mortal," Tommy said, shaking his head before checking out another room that Tamara had already claimed as her own. Knowing her brother well enough, Tamara had already instructed the movers to place some of her belongings and furniture in the room so as to prove that she had been there first.

"I don't think so, Tommy!" Tamara said as Tommy lifted his foot over the threshold of Tamara's bedroom, "I was in here first!"

"You twat. This room has the bigger closet, doesn't it!" Tommy pointed his index finger at his grinning twin sister accusingly. Tamara simply nodded.

"You will pay for this treachery, witch!" Tommy said jokingly as he shook his fist at his sister.

"Tommy, c'mon man, decide on a room, the movers need to know where to put our stuff," Sam pleaded, "You're like Goldilocks, this room is too small, this room is too big-"

Tommy passed Sam and came upon the end of the hallway where the door to the spacious master bedroom was open, sunlight flooding in through the large bay windows. Tommy let out a dramatic gasp and was about to enter the room, when he was suddenly pulled back by the collar of his shirt and into the hallway. "Nice try, my darling little Man-Diva," Rebella mused as her son regained his footing.

"But Moooooooooooooom!" Tommy said pleadingly as Rebella gave him a small smile and shook her head.

"No. That wasn't part of our arrangement, go pick one of the other rooms, the movers are coming up the stairs with your furniture next," Rebella responded before turning away and walking down the hall and disappearing down the stairs, leaving Tommy alone with Sam.

"Fine, I'll take that room," Tommy said, pointing to the room he had exited previously.

Sam gave another confused look at his raven-haired probably future stepbrother, "Um, didn't you say you didn't like this room's energy?"

Tommy nodded, "That I did, Samuel. However, it's the farthest away from our parents' room … and when your father is penetrating my mother, I would prefer not to hear anything."

Sam pursed his plump lips together and nodded, a look of mild disgust on his face. How in the hell could Tommy say something so flippantly regarding their parents?

"Thanks for that image, Tom."

"Please, don't call me Tom … I can't stand being called Tom," Tommy responded sternly, his attention soon diverted as he saw the movers lumbering their way up the stairs carrying his entertainment center. "Gentlemen, please be careful … these things are very expensive, my mother got them from catalogs!"

Life for Sam Evans had always been calm and rather low-key; but with the expansion of his family, Sam couldn't help but think that life as he knew it was about to get a lot more interesting. The greatest thing about this was that Sam was prepared for it and was ready to embrace the change with open arms, an open mind, and most importantly, an open heart.

**I have a couple of ideas as to who Tommy and Tamara are going to be involved with romantically in the "Glee" universe, and yes, they both are going to wind up liking one of the "Glee" cast members. I would really like everyone's thoughts and suggestions that way I know I'm entertaining at least a few people, LOL. Also, I really can't wait to write the dynamic between Kinn (Kurt & Finn) and Sammy (Sam & Tommy), stepbrothers (one being gay, one being straight, each pairing having very different personalities and their interactions). Lots of ideas running through my head. Can't wait to write more. Hope this helped offer some more insight into the original characters as well as whet your appetite for what the rest of New Directions is up to since coming in as first runner-up in Nationals. Please stay tuned readers. Love ya'!**


End file.
